


Begging

by Katrina



Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 9 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Begging, Gen, H/C bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Zoro never thought he'd ever have to beg in his life.





	Begging

It went against every instinct that Zoro had. Every. Single. One. 

He was a swordsman, and he was going to be the best in the world. There was nothing that was going to stop him from reaching that goal. Zoro also knew he had his flaws. He was stubborn, he was reckless, he didn’t give ground easily. 

If he asked Nami, he was sure she’d be able to go on for -hours- about his failings. And the stupid cook would be even worse. The idea of someone asking Sanji about Zoro’s flaws made the greenhaired man grimace. The cook would never shut up. 

Pride was his worst one. At least according to anyone he talked to who was going to be frank about it. Zoro would never bow his head to anyone. The idea of it made him sneer. If one had asked him in the past if he’d ever beg for anything, Zoro might have stabbed them. The idea of it made him sick at heart, and even gave him a bit of a queasy twist to his gut. 

But when it came down to it, when it came to his captain, Zoro had not hesitated. He’d been willing to beg for Luffy’s life without a bit of hesitation. 

In the back of his mind, some part of him howled in outrage. If they followed someone, that person should be strong enough to stand on their own. Strong enough that they didn't need to lean on anyone else to live. Zoro himself tried to be strong enough to do that same thing. 

He hadn’t hesitated to put himself on the line for his captain, even as his ideas fought against each other. Zoro had moved, though, and refused to let Sanji help. This was his sacrifice.

Not only in physical pain, either. Zoro took the part of him that refused to bow to anyone, and tossed it aside. Without a moment of hesitation.

To save his captain, Zoro would beg. It hurt, to finally have to bend his neck to anyone. Mentally, it did. Though it could have been worse. Zoro begged for a life that he would not give up on. Luffy had been a pest in getting Zoro to join, but now that he was part of the crew, the swordman would never give up any of them.

If it meant breaking one of his principles, he would do it. 

After everything, when he had woken up from taking Luffy’s injuries, Zoro had to deal with a very important fact. He'd had to do something he never wanted to do. 

But there was comfort to this as well. He could hear Luffy begging for food, and Sanji yelling for him to get out of the kitchen. Nami and Robin were laughing somewhere. Brook was playing a song, and it sounded like the Usopp, Chopper, and Franky were doing.... Honestly, Zoro had no idea what they were doing, but it involved a lot of shouting. 

His crew was safe. That was the balm he needed to his battered and bruised ego for having to beg for anything.


End file.
